


[podfic] your hand in mine

by growlery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Cover Art, Gen, Inspired by Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was seventeen when he met people that loved him. </p><p>He’s eighteen, sitting in his car, listening to some song on the radio that’s telling him it’s okay to feel it now. For the first time, he feels it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your hand in mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161209) by [littlelionvanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionvanz/pseuds/littlelionvanz). 



> i finished blue lily, lily blue yesterday and cried about adam parrish and reread this fic and cried about adam parrish and edited this podfic and cried about adam parrish. i swear i care about other characters. i'm just having a moment. 
> 
> there are two versions of this podfic: one without accompaniment, and one with the song (your hand in mine by explosions in the sky) playing under the speech, which is a bit of an experiment for me. i think it worked, but feedback would be nice!

  
[no-music version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5nkfc4jv7vctycz/yhim%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 9:24 / 9.0MB  
[music version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mcg58k1rkz7ot83/yhim%20%28music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 9:24 / 9.0MB


End file.
